Autumn Memories
by twinklingstar95
Summary: Autumn Memories; kisah cinta Akihiko dan Mitsuru yang berakhir dan dimulai kembali dalam hari Mitsuru lewat datangnya musim gugur. Merry Christmas, everyone!


Merry Christmas, minna-sama! ^_^ Ini satu-satunya hadiah Natal yang bisa saya berikan pada para pembaca saya yang setia, sebuah one-shot (pertama) dengan pairing Akihiko x Mitsuru. Mungkin ceritanya agak kepanjangan dan kurang menarik, tapi ketahuilah saya membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati. ^^

**DISCLAIMER: **Persona 3© ATLUS, Aitai© Yuzu. Yang saya miliki hanya karakter Aya, Yumi, dan Namiko.

Enjoy! ^^

--

_Pertengahan musim gugur, September 2009_

"Tak adakah yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?"

"Kau tidak _perlu _melakukan apa pun."

"Tapi aku _mau."_

Pagi itu pertengahan musim gugur. Daun-daun berguguran, angin bertiup dengan lembut, perlahan mulai membawa angin dingin. Aku terdiam menatap gadis di hadapanku, yang juga menatapku dengan matanya yang dipenuhi kesedihan dan kecemasan.

Aku menyentuh bagian belakang kepalanya dan mendekapnya erat. "Tidak ada yang perlu kau lakukan… Biarlah semuanya terjadi seperti kehendak Tuhan," kataku.

"Aku tidak mau kau pergi, Akihiko," balasnya dengan suara yang mulai bergetar.

"Aku tidak akan pergi dari hatimu, Mitsuru," sahutku. "Kita akan bersama selamanya," aku menambahkan. "Ingatlah aku setiap musim gugur datang."

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan dalam dekapanku.

Hari terakhir musim gugur tahun 2009, aku meninggalkan dunia ini, dan menyisakan luka bagi gadis yang kucintai.

--

_Pertengahan musim panas, Mei 2010_

"Mitsuru-san, bisa bantu aku sebentar??"

Aku menoleh dan memasang tampang jengkel. "Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Mitsuru-san, memangnya aku ini siapa? Aku temanmu, tahu! Bukan atasanmu!" protesku.

Temanku, Aya, hanya bisa tertawa. "Maaf deh. Tolong bantu aku, ya!" balasnya tidak mempedulikan perkataanku.

"Bantu apa?" tanyaku sambil meghampiri meja kerjanya.

Aku telah memulai kehidupan baruku, setelah selama beberapa saat tidak dapat menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaanku. Tapi aku yang sekarang sudah mulai bisa menghadapi kenyataan, berkat bantuan teman-teman dan lingkungan di sekitarku. Walaupun sesekali masih merasakan dalamnya luka yang tersisa dari kenyataan pahit yang mau tak mau harus kuterima pada musim gugur tahun lalu.

_Awal musim gugur, Agustus 2010_

"Hei, Mitsuru! Libur minggu depan nanti mau ke mana?" teman kerja di ruangan sebelahku melangkah masuk dari pintu yang sengaja kubuka.

Aku mendongak dari kertas-kertas di hadapanku. "Tidak ke mana-mana, liburnya kan hanya sebentar," balasku.

Yumi melangkah mendekatiku dan duduk di kursi di depan mejaku. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi dan menatapku dengan tatapan bosan. "Tidak seru dong," komentarnya.

Aku tertawa kecil dan meneruskan pekerjaanku sambil mengobrol. "Memangnya Yumi mau ke mana?" tanyaku.

"Aku juga tidak ke mana-mana," jawabnya.

"Jadi buat apa tadi kau tanya aku? Maksudnya kau mau ikut ke mana aku liburan, begitu?" tanyaku lagi.

Yumi tertawa dan sambil berdiri ia berkata, "Semacam itu lah. Hei, gimana kalau kita menginap di rumahmu?" usulnya sambil berjalan-jalan di sekitar ruanganku ini.

"Menginap? Kita? Maksudnya kau?" tanyaku.

"Bukan, yang lainnya juga diajak dong," jawabnya.

Aku berpikir sejenak. Rumahku sepi, hanya ada aku. Liburan sendirian di rumah pasti menyedihkan. "Boleh, rumahku kan sepi," kataku.

"Benar ya?" katanya ingin memastikan. Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah, biar aku beritahu yang lain!" katanya senang. Lalu Yumi berlalu sambil bersenandung pelan.

"Jangan ajak banyak-banyak ya!" pesanku setengah berteriak sebelum Yumi mengajak seluruh teman-teman kami. Orangnya sendiri hanya balas berteriak, "Ya!!"

Seminggu kemudian, rumahku yang biasanya sepi sekarang jadi ramai karena ada tiga orang temanku yang menginap di sana. Aya, Yumi, dan Namiko. Sebenarnya dan dengan jujurnya, mereka bilang tidak ada tujuan khusus datang ke sini. Hanya saja mereka tidak ada kegiatan selama liburan, dan itu menyebalkan sekali.

"Habis di rumah juga tidak ada orang sih," jawab Nami saat kutanya.

"Di rumahku dan rumah Yumi juga tidak ada orang. Daripada kita berempat sendiri-sendiri saja di rumah, lebih baik digabung kan." balas Aya santai.

Aku menghela nafas dan memandang ketiga temanku itu. "Aku mengerti, aku juga senang kalian mau datang ke sini. Tapi _tolong _jangan sampai rumahku yang tadinya rapi, setelah kalian pergi jadi berantakan." kataku.

Seketika mereka berseru menyetujui perkataanku. Aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan mereka.

Malam itu kami berempat menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol, nonton TV walaupun acaranya tidak ada yang begitu bagus sampai kami mematikannya, mencoba mencari saluran bagus di radio, lalu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengobrol tanpa embel-embel nonton dan kawan-kawan.

"Sekarang jam berapa sih?" tanya Aya sambil melihat ke sekitar untuk mencari jam.

Aku membuka handphone-ku dan membaca jam digital yang ada di display. "Hampir jam setengah satu," jawabku.

"Wah, sudah ganti hari, lho. Ternyata kita cukup lama mengobrol. Ada yang sudah ngantuk?" tanya Nami sambil memeluk bantal (Yang kuduga dia ambil dari atas tempat tidurku). Serentak semuanya menggeleng, dan kami tertawa lagi.

Hening sejenak, masing-masing berpikir apa lagi hal yang bisa dibicarakan sampai kami mengantuk.

"Hei, Mitsuru. Aku tidak pernah dengar kisah cintamu," kata Yumi tiba-tiba.

Aku menaikkan alisku. "Kisah cintaku?" tanyaku seakan itu adalah kalimat paling konyol sekaligus mengenaskan—walaupun memang iya.

Aya dan Nami juga jadi ikut-ikutan, kelihatannya mereka mulai bersemangat lagi. "Betul, ceritakanlah sedikit saja, Mitsuru!" bujuk Aya.

Aku menggeleng sambil meringis. "Tidak ah, memangnya ada yang bisa jamin tak akan ada yang tertawa mendengar ceritaku ini?" kataku.

"Tidak, kami tidak akan tertawa kok. Lagipula aku yakin kisah cinta kami bertiga lebih patut untuk ditertawai daripada kisah cintamu, Mitsuru." balas Aya. Ia menoleh pada Yumi dan Nami di sebelahnya, meminta jawaban dan persetujuan. Mereka berdua mengangguk.

Lalu mereka menatapku penasaran. Aku balik menatap mereka, merasa seolah aku ini pasien yang diminta untuk jadi kelinci percobaan oleh dokternya.

"Ngg…" aku bergumam. Tadinya aku mau menolak lagi, tapi melihat akting mereka yang wajahnya sungguh memelas—sampai sepertinya aku bisa melihat sinar harap yang terpancar dari wajah mereka—aku menyerah dan menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum kaku. "Baiklah, kuceritakan," kataku yang disambut oleh sorakan ketiga sahabatku itu.

"Dari mana mulainya ya…?" aku berbisik pada diriku sendiri. Tapi rupanya masih terdengar oleh Nami.

"Mitsuru pernah punya pacar?" tanyanya penasaran.

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Pernah," jawabku singkat.

Keadaan jadi sedikit canggung, entah kenapa. "Lalu, uhm… putus…?" tanya Yumi ragu-ragu.

Aku tersenyum. "Belum kok, kami tidak pernah mengambil kesimpulan 'putus' sama sekali," jawabku.

"Eh?? Lalu sekarang dia di mana? Siapa namanya??" Yumi langsung membombardirku dengan pertanyaan.

"Namanya… Akihiko…,"

"Whow, Akihiko~! Orangnya pasti ganteng—" komentar Aya yang mulutnya langsung ditutup oleh tangan Yumi.

Aku tersenyum meringis. "Sekarang dia…," aku mengambil nafas sebelum melanjutkan. "ada di sana," lanjutku sambil mengangkat jari telunjukku.

Aya yang polos tanpa sadar melihat ke langit-langit kamarku, membuatku tertawa kecil. Sedangkan Yumi dan Nami sepertinya mulai mengerti apa yang kumaksud.

"Jadi, Akihiko-kun…?" kata Nami memastikan.

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Dia meninggal musim gugur tahun lalu," balasku tenang.

Seketika kamarku jadi sepi seperti kuburan (tidak semua kuburan sepi, sih…), dan aku jadi merasa tidak enak karena telah merusak suasana. "Hei, jangan jadi diam begini dong, aku jadi ga enak nih," kataku memecah keheningan.

"Oh, maaf. Habis kami tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Maaf ya," balas Nami.

Aku tersenyum lagi. "Tidak apa."

"Hmm… Apa Mitsuru mau menceritakan lebih banyak lagi?" tanya Aya tiba-tiba. "Tapi itu kalau kamu mau, ya." ia cepat-cepat menambahkan sebelum aku salah paham.

"Baiklah, tidak masalah kok. Ngg… Apalagi yang bisa kuceritakan ya…," aku berpikir sejenak.

"Apa yang membuat Mitsuru mencintai Akihiko-kun?" tanya Yumi.

Aku menaikkan alis, tidak menyangka juga akan ditanya begitu. "Uhm… Dia orang yang menyenangkan, teman bicara yang baik, dia sangat perhatian dan selalu mengerti aku," jelasku singkat. Lalu aku memeluk bantal yang dari tadi kupegang dengan lebih erat. "singkatnya, Akihiko telah mengubah duniaku."

Ketiga temanku tampak agak bingung, dan kurasa mereka memang belum tahu bagaimana aku sebelum mereka bertemu denganku. Dan kurasa tidak ada salahnya menceritakan segalanya, toh sudah berlalu.

"Dulu aku sangat pendiam,"

"Sekarang juga pendiam…," potong Aya. Seperti yang kuduga, Nami dan Yumi langsung menjitaknya karena menginterupsi ceritaku.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil lalu melanjutkan. "Jauh lebih pendiam daripada sekarang. Aku tidak banyak bicara, hanya akan bicara saat ditanya atau saat ada yang benar-benar harus disampaikan pada orang lain." aku mulai menjelaskan lagi. "Saat seperti itulah aku bertemu Akihiko. Kesan pertamaku tentangnya sih tidak begitu bagus. Dia orang yang menyebalkan, bawel, suka merecokiku, dan menurutku agak kelewat perhatian."

"Jadi benci awal dari cinta ya?" goda Nami.

Mau tak mau aku tertawa juga. "Tidak, aku tidak pernah bilang aku benci dia saat pertama bertemu kok. Di samping sifat-sifat menyebalkannya itu, aku tahu dia orang yang baik. Kami berteman, dan dia membuatku lebih terbuka, lebih banyak bicara, tersenyum, dan tertawa," aku mengingat-ingat lagi minggu-minggu pertama aku berteman dengan Akihiko. "Dia memang orang yang menyenangkan dan tidak banyak maunya. Dia pernah bilang hanya ingin aku bahagia."

Sedetik kemudian ketiga temanku memandangku dengan pandangan yang seolah berkata, 'Aw, _so sweet_…!"

"Kalian pacaran sejak kapan?" tanya Nami sambil memainkan _remote _TV di hadapannya.

"Sejak kapan ya… Kalau tidak salah pertengahan semester lima," jawabku setelah mengingat-ingat sebentar.

"Hah?! Itu kan sudah hampir lima tahun yang lalu! Kalian sudah pacaran selama lebih dari empat tahun??" tanya Aya tidak percaya.

Aku hanya mengangguk. "Semuanya berjalan lancer-lancar saja, sampai awal 2009 Akihiko memberitahu sebuah kabar buruk."

"Dia sakit ya?" tanya Nami.

Aku mengangguk sekali lagi, membenarkan pertanyaan Nami. "Ya, dia kena kanker otak. Hidupnya jadi singkat sekali. Padahal dia baru tahu mengenai penyakit ini awal 2009, tapi akhir musim gugur—tepatnya hari terakhir musim gugur—nyawanya telah diambil Tuhan," aku menjelaskan.

Diam sejenak, aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sebelum keadaan bertambah sunyi. "Akihiko suka sekali musim gugur," kataku sambil tersenyum lebar. "setiap kali musim gugur, dia akan mengajakku keluar ke taman kota, bahkan di hari-hari terakhirnya. Aku selalu melarangnya, tapi dia ngotot."

"Kamu gadis yang kuat, Mitsuru." komentar Yumi.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Bahkan sampai dua bulan yang lalu aku masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuknya," balasku. "Tapi tahukah kalian? Kalian bertiga telah membuatku jauh lebih ceria daripada dua bulan, ataupun satu tahun yang lalu."

Ketiga temanku tersenyum menanggapi perkataanku.

"Mitsuru kangen sama Akihiko-kun?" tanya Aya sambil tetap memeluk bantalnya, maksudku, bantalku.

Aku mengangguk. "Sangat."

Semuanya tersenyum memandangku. "Akihiko-kun pasti sedang memperhatikan Mitsuru sekarang, dan selalu menjaga Mitsuru," kata Yumi.

"Hmn, aku percaya itu."

Sesaat kemudian Aya menguap. "Wah, aku sudah mengantuk rupanya. Kita tidur yuk!" ajak Aya. Yang lain mengangguk dan kami memutuskan untuk menutup hari itu.

Eh, tunggu. Sekarang kan sudah besok, jadi kami tidur untuk membuka hari yang baru saja, ya!

--

Keesokan harinya—maksudku saat matahari terbit, karena kami tidur subuh-subuh—kami terbangun pukul delapan pagi. Nami berinisiatif untuk jalan-jalan ke salah satu _mall _di dekat rumahku.

"Ayo cepat, Aya! Nanti kita tinggal, lho!" teriakku dari pintu depan. Sesaat kemudian Aya muncul sambil berjalan terburu-buru.

"Lama sekali sih kau, habis ngapain?" tanya Yumi dengan tatapan mengejek.

Aya mendengus kesal. "Aku kan bangun paling terakhir karena tidak ada yang membangunkan!" protes Aya sambil memakai sepatu.

"Enak saja, kita sudah berkali-kali mencoba membangunkanmu, tahu. Kamu saja yang tidurnya kelewat pulas," balas Nami. Dan kami semua kecuali Aya tertawa.

"Huuh, biar saja!"

Kami menghabiskan hari itu dengan berjalan-jalan, makan siang bersama, dan mencari aksesoris bagus di toko-toko. Sore harinya kami keluar dari _mall _untuk jalan-jalan di luar.

"Wah, sudah banyak daun-daun yang berguguran!" komentar Aya saat kami tiba di taman kota.

Memang saat itu sudah masuk musim gugur, dan rupanya musim gugur kali ini datang lebih cepat. Jalan di taman kota sudah mulai dipenuhi daun-daun coklat yang gugur dari pohonnya.

"_Berarti sudah hampir satu tahun semenjak kematian Akihiko. Waktu cepat sekali berjalan…," _pikirku sambil berjalan mengamati pohon-pohon yang daunnya berguguran. Satu per satu daun itu jatuh perlahan ke tanah dengan anggun. Dulu Akihiko bilang, dia suka sekali melihat daun yang sedang dalam proses menyentuh tanah; mereka begitu tenang seakan tidak takut jatuh.

"_Tidak takut jatuh… Tapi aku tidak seperti daun-daun ini, Akihiko… Aku takut jatuh dan tidak bisa bangun lagi…"_

"_Jika kau jatuh tujuh kali, maka tersenyum dan tertawalah delapan kali."_

Aku tersentak mendengar suara itu. Aku mengedarkan pandangan, tapi di tempat aku berdiri tak ada orang lain selain aku dan ketiga temanku. Itu tadi…

Itu tadi suara Akihiko…

Aku cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala untuk menghilangkan ingatan buruk tentang musim gugur tahun lalu, dan aku berusaha melupakannya sekarang.

"_Ingatlah aku setiap musim gugur datang."_

Suara itu datang lagi, seakan merespons pikiranku. Benar. Akihiko memang berkata begitu satu tahun yang lalu. Dia ingin aku mengingatnya setiap musim gugur datang, jadi kenapa sekarang aku malah berusaha melupakannya?

Betapa bodohnya aku ini…

Aku menengadah dan memandang langit biru lembut di atas. Angin menerpa wajahku, membuat rambut tipis di samping wajahku bertiup mengikuti arah angin.

_If you are granted a wish  
What kind of wish will you make?  
I probably can answer without any doubt  
That I want to see you once again_

Aku menunduk lagi memandang ujung sepatu _boot_-ku dan menghela nafas. Seketika itu juga berbagai kenangan masuk ke dalam kepalaku bagai album foto.

Lima tahun yang lalu, kami bertemu. Berkenalan, mengobrol bersama, sampai akhirnya ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku.

"_Aku… Aku menyukaimu, Mitsuru."_

Aku tersenyum di balik air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Aku ingat betapa lucu ekspresinya saat itu, dan betapa bodohnya wajah dan responsku waktu itu.

Sejak saat itu kami selalu berdua, dalam suka maupun duka. Akihiko selalu ada untukku, untuk menemaniku di saat sepi, dan untuk ikut bergembira saat aku sedang bergembira.

Bagaimana bisa aku membuatnya membuang-buang waktunya hanya untukku?

"Akihiko, aku…," sekali lagi aku memandang langit; tempat sekarang Akihiko berada dan sedang menatapku. "jika aku diperbolehkan mengatakan apa yang aku inginkan… Aku akan menjawab tanpa ragu… Bahwa aku… aku ingin bertemu denganmu sekali lagi saja…"

Angin berhembus membalas perkataanku.

_In this season where outside is colored with flower petals  
The flowers are vividly in full bloom again this year  
Under this scenery that you love  
Now I'm walking alone_

"_Mitsuru, di luar indah sekali, ayo jalan-jalan!"_

Aku berjalan ke salah satu pohon terdekat dan bersandar di batangnya yang kokoh. Daun berguguran, membentuk awan coklat tepat di atasku.

"_Dulu aku sering menolak keinginanmu untuk jalan-jalan denganmu, hanya karena alasan dingin. Sekarang saat kau tidak lagi mengajakku jalan-jalan, aku malah ingin sekali berjalan di sampingmu. Aku egois, ya?" _pikiran itu merambat cepat di pikiranku, menyisakan perasaan sangat menyesal dalam hatiku.

Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi mereka benar. Kita baru merasa kehilangan saat orang itu sudah tiada…

Aku berdiri tegak dan berjalan lagi, lebih jauh ke dalam taman ini. Sambil melihat ke sekitar, aku mencoba membuka hatiku untuk melihat segalanya di sini.

Angin yang berhembus membuat daun-daun menari di atas tanah sebelum menyentuh permukaan bumi lagi, burung-burung kecil yang berterbangan hinggap di atas pohon, mengguncang pohon itu sedikit sampai beberapa daunnya gugur, beberapa daun yang masih hijau terlihat begitu segar, semuanya terlihat begitu… indah, sekaligus menyesakkan.

Aku berhenti berjalan dan menengadah lagi—aku selalu merasa kalau berbicara sambil menghadap langit, suaraku akan lebih cepat didengar olehnya.

"Kamu benar, Akihiko. Musim gugur memang indah, kenapa selama ini aku tidak bisa menyadarinya? Maaf ya, harusnya aku membahagiakanmu, tapi aku sangat egois…," bisikku di antara suara gemerisik daun yang bergesekan dengan jalan kecil beraspal ini.

_Due to misunderstanding, we hurt each other  
Even back in those days when we were still young  
We knew that we were embraced by true love_

Aku berpikir. Sebenarnya, tanpa sadar kami telah melukai satu sama lain. Aku tidak bisa jadi kekasih yang baik yang bisa membahagiakan Akihiko. Akihiko sendiri mungkin juga tidak menyadari hal itu, karena dia berusaha membahagiakanku, dan itu pasti menyakitinya juga.

Tapi dibalik itu semua, kami mengetahui satu hal.

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

Bahwa saat itu kami berada di tengah-tengah cinta yang nyata dan ada.

_I want to see you, I want to see you  
I won't forget  
Because you're still here now  
Thank you, Thank you  
I can't express enough  
My thought, somehow, I want it to reach you  
_

Sebuah perasaan yang tidak kumengerti dan tidak kuinginkan untuk merasuki hatiku muncul. Aku pernah merasakan ini. Perasaan menyesal, sedih, kesepian, seakan akulah orang terakhir di bumi ini.

Perlahan, aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku, aku tidak ingin ada air mata yang mengalir. Tapi kenangan yang ditimbulkan tempat ini sangat kuat, sampai air mataku tak bisa dibendung lagi.

"_Aku merindukanmu, Akihiko… sangat…"_

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus lebih kencang, membuat rambutku berkibar kecil. Aku menyadari sesuatu. Sejak tadi angin ini selalu berhembus lebih kencang setiap aku memikirkan Akihiko.

Angin ini membawa suara Akihiko.

Aku menghapus air mataku dan menarik napas. "Akihiko?" tanyaku lirih dengan suara serak dan bergetar.

Sekali lagi, angin berhembus.

"_Aku di sini," _kata angin itu. _"Jangan sedih, Mitsuru. Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal telah mencintaimu."_

Tiba-tiba perasaan lain mengambil alih perasaan sedihku. Aku bahagia bisa mendengar suaranya lagi. Aku tersenyum dan menatap langit biru yang sangat tenang, dan aku tahu ia pun tenang di sana.

"Aku tidak akan lupa. Senyum milikmu setiap kali kau tahu musim gugur telah datang," kataku. "aku tahu kau masih di sini, mengawasiku, menjagaku, mengikutiku ke mana pun aku pergi. Bisakah kau dengar suaraku, pikiranku? Bisakah kau rasakan perasaanku?"

Sekali lagi angin berhembus.

Aku tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

_The morning sun shines on me and I squint my eyes  
A brand new day has started  
Once I realize, I have been looking here and there  
For you, whom is no longer here_

_Awal musim dingin, November 2009_

Aku dibangunkan oleh cahaya matahari yang masuk menembus gorden berwarna putih bersih di kamarku. Aku mengayunkan kakiku dari kasur sampai menginjak lantai. Setelah melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, aku beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Aku melakukan rutinitas setiap pagi, tapi ada yang berbeda. Sampai dua-tiga bulan yang lalu, setiap pagi aku pasti akan menyempatkan diri pergi ke rumah sakit sebelum ke kantor. Tapi sejak dua bulang yang lalu—sejak Akihiko pergi—aku tidak lagi pergi ke sana.

Setelah bersiap ke kantor, aku membawa tasku dan keluar apartemen. Aku mengunci pintu dan keluar ke jalan. Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki.

Udara sudah mulai mendingin, setelah musim gugur pohon-pohon sudah banyak yang tidak memiliki daun lagi. Tapi mereka akan muncul lagi saat musim semi.

Saat berjalan melintasi taman kota, aku melihat sebuah restoran yang sudah lama kami—aku dan Akihiko—tidak datangi. Tanpa sadar aku membuka tasku dan mengambil ponselku, dan aku menulis SMS.

_Akihiko, nanti malam kita ke restoran yang di taman_

SMSku berhenti di situ saat aku sadar, kalau aku mengirim SMS ini, yang ada akulah yang menerimanya nanti sore karena ponsel Akihiko sekarang ada padaku. Pemiliknya sendiri sudah tidak ada lagi…

Aku menghela nafas dan uap putih akibat udara dingin ikut keluar bersamaan dengan napasku.

"_Berhenti melakukan ini semua, Mitsuru…," _kataku pada diri sendiri.

_Without saying anything, you smile  
That's gentle smile of yours  
has teach me the joy and pain of living  
many and many times_

Aku sering bermimpi saat melewati hari-hari terberat dalam hidupku. Aku bermimpi melihat tempat yang serba putih dan tidak ada siapa pun atau apa pun. Tapi di sana aku melihat Akihiko berdiri tepat di hadapanku.

Dan ia tersenyum. Ia tersenyum sambil menatapku, tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

Aku membukat mulut untuk berbicara, tapi suaraku bergetar. "Kenapa… Kenapa Akihiko tersenyum?" pertanyaanku tak bisa kutahan. "Padahal kamu telah tersakiti… _Aku _telah menyakitimu…,"

Ia tidak menjawab, malah semakin tersenyum. Senyumnya sangat tulus, dan aku selalu menyukai senyum itu. Senyum itulah yang telah mengajariku banyak hal, senyum itu yang telah mengajari arti dari kebaikan hati walaupun tanpa kata-kata. Dan senyum itu telah mengajariku banyak hal tentang kesenangan dan sakitnya hidup.

Air mata mulai menetes dari mataku. "Kenapa kamu tidak menjawab, Akihiko?" tanyaku.

Akihiko berjalan mendekat dan menghapus air mataku. Tangannya terasa begitu nyata, begitu hangat, dan aku selalu merasa terlindungi setiap tangan ini menyentuhku.

Ia masih tersenyum sambil mengusap kepalaku dan mendekapku erat. Semuanya… terasa terlalu nyata untuk terjadi dalam mimpi…

"Apakah… aku benar-benar bermimpi?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

Setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum untuk terakhir kali, mimpiku berakhir di situ.

_Overflowing, overflowing  
It cannot be described by words  
Staring at the sky, I think about you  
We cried, we laughed, we walked together  
The footprints will never disappear_

Setelah bermimpi seperti itu, aku pasti akan terbangun dengan berbagai macam perasaan. Sedih, tertekan, tapi sekaligus tenang. Melihat Akihiko—walaupun hanya dalam mimpi—membuatku merasa bahagia. Aku sangat merindukannya saat itu.

Walaupun tak bisa disampaikan dengan kata-kata, tapi aku yakin Akihiko bisa merasakan apa yang kurasakan dalam hatiku. Pagi hari setelah mimpi-mimpi itu, aku selalu berjalan keluar ke balkon dan menatap langit, berharap bisa menemukan bayangan Akihiko.

"Aku ingat, Akihiko. Aku ingat saat kita menghabiskan waktu bersama. Saat kita tertawa bersama, bersedih bersama, berjalan berdampingan…," bisikku pada sang langit.

"Aku tidak akan pernah lupa."

_Round and round, the destiny of reuniting_

_If I am granted a wish_

_Please once again, let me…_

Kenangan yang begitu panjang akhirnya mengembalikanku pada kenyataan, kenyataan di musim gugur tahun 2010 ini.

"Aki… Aku tidak ingin nanti reinkarnasiku mengalami hal yang serupa denganku ini… Eh, tapi bukannya aku menyalahkan kematianmu, lho…," kataku sambil tersenyum sedikit.

Aku mengangguk kecil. "Di masa yang akan datang, kita pasti bertemu lagi, walaupun dalam tubuh yang berbeda. Tapi aku berdoa semoga mereka berdua—reinkarnasiku dan reinkarnasimu—akan bertemu, saling mencintai, dan memiliki kehidupan yang indah bersama."

"_Karena itu… Sekali ini saja, aku sangat ingin,"_

_I want to see you, I want to see you  
I won't forget  
Because you're still here now  
Thank you, thank you  
I can't express enough  
My thought, somehow, I want it to reach you_

_  
"aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu sekali lagi…," _pikirku sambil tetap menatap langit dan taman di sekitarku.__

"Ya, aku ingin bertemu sekali lagi denganmu. Sebelum kita bertemu lagi nanti di kehidupan kita yang selanjutnya," aku menambahkan. "aku ingin berterima kasih, walaupun semua kata terima kasihku tidak akan cukup untuk membalas apa yang telah kau perbuat untukku."

"Aku ingin kau dengar ini semua, Akihiko."

_Your voice, your warmth, your gentle smile  
Because you're still here,  
I want to see you_

"Mitsuru! Sedang apa di situ??" tiba-tiba teriakan Aya memanggil namaku terdengar dari belakang. Aku segera menengok ke belakang dan mendapati mereka bertiga sedang menungguku.

Aku tersenyum. "Aku ke sana!" aku berteriak balik sambil berjalan ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Sedang apa kamu di sana?" tanya Yumi heran.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, aku hanya senang berada di sana. Musim gugurnya indah sekali," balasku.

Aya mengangguk setuju. "Udaranya juga enak! Nanti kita ke sini lagi, ya!" ajaknya.

Kami berjalan bersama meninggalkan tempatku berdiri tadi. Saat sebuah angin terakhir yang sangat hangat berhembus dari belakang. Aku tidak akan menyadarinya kalau angin ini tidak hangat.

Aku menoleh dan tersenyum melihat Akihiko berdiri di sana sambil tersenyum menatapku.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Mitsuru. Selamanya."_

Dan aku bahkan mendengar suaranya.

Aku tersenyum lagi. "_Kamu masih di sini. Suaramu, kehangatanmu, senyum tulusmu, dan kehadiranmu. Semuanya bukti kamu masih di sini. Aku akan tetap melaju, seperti yang kau inginkan. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu."_

"Terima kasih, Akihiko."

_Seseragi no uta ni,_

_Kono sora no iro ni,_

_Hana no kaori ni,_

_Itsumademo ikite…_

_(In the melody of the brook,_

_In the color of this sky,_

_In the fragrance of the flower,_

_You will live forever…)_

_(Sekai no Yakusoku _by Chieko Baisho. OST Howl's Moving Castle)

…Fin…

--

Sumpah, panjang banget… XD

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, minna! ^^ Inilah hadiah Natal dari saya. Mungkin tidak mengesankan, tapi tetap akan saya berikan sebagai penghargaan kepada teman-teman yang telah menjadi pembaca setia saya. =)

Kurisumasu to akemashite omedetou gozaimasu m(_ _)m


End file.
